


angels holding hands

by aces



Category: Leverage
Genre: Christmas, Episode Tag, F/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces/pseuds/aces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously, Parker? Of all the things you choose to remember from a childhood you never had, you remember snow angels?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	angels holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x14, "The Ho Ho Ho Job."

A hand slips into Hardison’s, tugging him away from the table and the new toy—present—Sophie and Nate had given him. “Wait, wait, what, no, I just, I’m not finished setting up—”

“Shhh,” Parker says, a finger to her lips. She’s taken off the elf costume, finally, put on sweatpants and a big, bulky green sweater with a reindeer head on it, a red pompom for Rudolf’s nose sticking out probably in the vicinity of her bellybutton. Hardison shakes his head a little at the sight. “C’mon.” She keeps tugging at him, pulling him out of the bar.

The snow has accumulated a couple inches on the ground already. Parker keeps pulling him, down the street and around the corner toward a little neighborhood park. “Parker,” Hardison keeps trying to tell her, “it’s cold out here. I want to go back inside, where it’s warm, and there’s electricity, and I can do my thing. Don’t you have money to count?”

“You’re not in the proper Christmas spirit,” is all she will say, and finally they make it to the park and stop. Parker swings his hand back and forth, and Hardison finally stops protesting. It's kinda nice, holding Parker’s hand.

“Thanks,” she says, abruptly and without looking at him. Hardison frowns.

“You’re welcome,” he says automatically; his Nana had brought up a well-mannered boy. “Why?” he adds.

“You made the flurries happen,” she says, opening her eyes wide, “when I asked you to.”

“What? Oh no,” Hardison says. “Much as I would like to take credit for changing the weather at your every whim, I did not make this happen. Not even I have the kind of tech you would need to pull that off, well, without a nuclear explosion or something, and we certainly don’t want *that*—”

Parker falls backward suddenly, taking Hardison down with her.

“Hey!” he squawks. “What the hell, Parker! What in the *hell* are you—”

“Snow angels!” Parker exclaims happily, and starts doing jumping jacks in the snow.

“Seriously?” Hardison stares up at the leafless branches of hibernating trees, snowfall and misty subdued light from the streetlamps nearby. “Seriously, Parker? Of all the things you choose to remember from a childhood you never had, you remember snow angels?”

“What? They’re fun.” Parker stills for a moment, her tone confused, and Hardison can’t bear that he made her lose that insatiable joy, even if his back is turning into ice and her love of Christmas is just a little scary. He starts swinging his legs and arms up and down, and Parker laughs and joins back in.

They stand up eventually, when Hardison starts shivering so bad his teeth are chattering. They take a moment to admire their handiwork, though. Hardison has always enjoyed how hushed the world gets when snow muffles all sound and shape.

Parker pats his back. “Ew, you’re all wet,” she says.

“So’re you,” Hardison retorts. He looks down at their snow angels again and then, because it’s Christmas and Parker seems to think he can change the weather at her every whim, he drops a quick kiss on her forehead. “C’mon, let’s get back inside.”

They head back to the warmth and light of the bar, leaving behind two angels holding hands.


End file.
